glean_2_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
1.33K * easier recipes for some of the early game upgrades (Drill Resources MK-1, Drill Vibrations MK-1 and Optics MK-1 are now easier to make) * make it easier to get Aberrant Matter for higher Drill upgrades * fixed boosts issue (sometimes showed more boosts than active on the server) * fixed some spelling errors 1.32K - edited some texts Bug Fixes: * sometimes copper or iron were not added to the inventory when you mined them * sometimes the aquatic planets had a vertical strip that was not covered by the blue overlay 1.30K * LOWER Commendation prices! * fixed number of total boosts active * edited some item descriptions * edited an objective trigger (now you’ll see the upgrade objective earlier in the game) * Quests tab: highlight it on first use * show inventory capacity in robot inventory 1.28K * fix game not starting for some users * amber is now found at 165m+ 1.27K * apply drill quality resource to viscera 1.26K * fixed oysters bug (now they show on the minimap and game as well) 1.25K * show ozone on the radar for Optics MK-8 (or if you use a Radar Pulse) * ozone will make you damage * fix still get damage after teleporting from high depths (reset pressure and temperature) * hide remaining low-opacity teleport sparkles after using telepad 1.24K * bug fixed where some people could not see the quests 1.20K * fix bug game freezes after finishing challenge and click on Back to Game * fix various other game freezes * show correct best times Today and All Time in Challenge Mission Info 1.17K * fixed Quests quantities needed for donation * added better explanation in Main Menu for Clear Save * added the Rock Bottom Planet Challenge * various other bugs fixed 1.15K * fixed major bug: high-speed game (fps was set way too high) 1.14K * after dying, remove infection with spores and bacteria * reduce infection time with spores by 30% 1.12K * edited some objectives * more spiked creatures on volcanic terrestrial planets (one at every 35m, 7 in total) * quests: you can click on the items needed * added links to wiki and forum in ship menus We now have a forum and a chat room as well :) 1.07K We have released version 1.07K! Added a help for the Quests Window. Fixed some spelling mistakes, fixed various bugs, etc. We added an option to manually recover your save if you lost it. Next week (most likely Wednesday or later) we'll release the final game. Have fun :) Spoilers/tips The 170-250 or so water crystal type is coral that is bubbles without grass (basically, since all the undug ground is normally covered with grass, any ground without grass would be corals) 170-250 or so Air fuel would be Ozone, that is invisible, but you are near it when the screen starts getting yellow-ish, the more yellow-ish it gets, the higher the concentration/the closer to the center you get. You get solar cells by standing still on 125/175/225 altitude chests. If the pure water is the same method, then there is either a bug or i'm doing something wrong. (You can get pure water from chests at deeper levels, I'm getting it as shallow as 136m and it fills constantly) 1.05K * kill spiked creature with dynamite * show spiked creatures, mushrooms and worms (+empty holes) on minimap at optics level 3 * you can get more viscera from spiked creatures from deeper depths * added new objectives * craft window will go to Upgrades by default * you can now research advanced components even if you don’t own the required components (but did unlocked them before) * restore save from server if you lose data (only for Kongregate users that are logged in) * add clear save option in the main menu * show total planets visited Bugfixes * show corals * unlock all story parts when you open chests